Eine schmerzhafte Nacht
by Evil Spirit Chaser
Summary: Es ist Halloween-Abend und Inuyasha und Kagome feiern eine Halloweenparty.Doch es wird noch viel spannender mit einem Heimlichen Verehrer.Die die Beziehung von Inuyasha und Kagome wird auf Probe gestellt...


Also das ist hier mal ein One-Shot zum Thema Halloween ^^ Ich schreibe so gut wie jede minute an meiner anderem FF aber im moment habe ich bei der anderen eine schreib-blockade ~.~

Viel Spaß und bitte helft mir mich zu verbessern! Danke!

Evil Spirit Chaser :3 und nochmal , Mir gehört Inuyasha ( leider TT^TT ) nicht und auch der Name des Verehrers ist frei erfunden!

**Kurze zusammenfassung**: Inuyasha und Kagome sind zusammen und sie Leben in Kagomes Neuzeit in dem Haus von ihrem Großvater (mit dem magischen Brunnen). Kagome ist 17 und Inuyasha 19. Es ist Halloween-Abend und sie feiern eine Party doch es wird noch viel spannender mit einem Heimlichen die Beziehung von Inuyasha und Kagome wird auf Probe gestellt...

**Eine schmerzhafte Nacht**

**.oOo.**

„AAAARGH!" schrie Kagome ärgerlich. „VERDAMMT!'" Inuyasha stürtzte sich in die Küche.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er keuchend bis er bemerkte das es nichts war... für ihn...

„Mir sind die Muffins wieder verbrannt! MIST!"

„*seufz* Ich dachte DIR wäre etwas passiert... Das ist doch nichts schlimmes, das passiert nunmal" sagte er gelassen. Kagome traute ihren Ohren nicht „WAS? HALLOOO?die Party fängt bald an und nichts ist vorbereitet! Und sei du nur ruhig, weil du hilfst mir ja nicht mal!"

_"Man ist Kagome gereitzt! Es ist doch nur so eine Party..." _Als Kagome ansetzen wollte Inuyasha eine Aufgabe zu erteilen, klingelte es an der Tür. „Ich geh schon" _"Ich habe sie echt sauer gemacht... das muss ich wieder gut machen. Nur wie?"_ Er öffnete die Tür und davor stand der Postbote.

„Eine Lieferung für Frau Hirugashi" Inuyasha unterschrieb und begutachtete den Blumenstrauß. _"Es steht kein Name dran... Hat sie Geburtstag? Nein der war vor ein paar Monaten..." _Da Inuyasha nichts sagte lugte Kagome aus der Tür raus und wollte fragen was es denn ist. Sie zog sich die Schürze aus und ging auf Inuyasha zu und blieb etwas von dem Strauch stehen. „Für dich" sagte er in einem emotionslosen und kaltem ton und überreichte ihr den strauch voller Rosen und Lillien. Ihren Lieblingsblumen. _" Was ist nur los mit Inuyasha? das sind doch nur Blumen. Ok meine Lieblingsblumen... Aber was ist so schlimm daran?" _Zwischen dem bündel an Blumen war ein zettel und als Kagome ihn lesen wollte schnaubte Inuyasha. „Was ist denn?" Kagome erwartete zwar keine antwort, wartete trotzdem auf irgendetwas. Nichts. Sie nahm den Zettel und laß ihn für sich. Auf jenem stand:

„ _Für meine Liebste Kagome,_ _"das heißt nichts gutes" _dachte sie sich als sie nur das gelesen hatte.

„_Als wir uns das erste mal trafen war unsere begegnung zwar kurz aber schon da war es um mich_

_geschehen. Warscheinlich errinnerst du dich garnicht an mich aber das ist mir egal... wichtig ist nur das ich_

_weiß, das du weißt wie sehr ich dich liebe. Ich weiß das das deine Lieblingsblumen sind un wollte dir eine Freude mache. Bitte stelle sie irgendwo bei dir zuhause hin sodass du sie immer sehen kannst. Das ist_

_alles,_

_Dein Verehrer auf Lebzeiten 3" _

Kagome versuchte sich zu erinnern wer diese Person sein könnte doch Inuyasha unterbrach sie. „Kennst du ihn" fragte er in einem sehr verärgertem und verletztem Ton. „Nein" murmelte Kagome in sich hinein in Gedanken. „Pah!" waren seine worte bevor er sich umdrehte und raus ging.

Kagomes Augen folgtem ihm bis zur Tür und dann runzelte sie ihre Stirn und versuchte sich zu erinnern während sie in die Küche ging.

_"Sie kennt den typen garantiert nur will sies nicht zugeben! Wie kann sie mir nur sowas antuhn?" _Ohne das er es merkte wurde sein Schritt schneller und ehe er sich versah stand er vor dem Baum an dem er vor 50 Jahren (wenn mans genau nimmt 550 Jahren) von seiner geliebten Kikyou angehäftet wurde. _„Kiykou... an sie habe ich schon seit einer ewigkeit nicht mehr gedacht..." _Eine leichte Brise wehte und auf einmal nahm Inuyasha den Geruch von Kikyou war. Er drehte sich um und sah verwirrt um sich. Doch da war nichts. _"wie konnte ich mir sowas nur einbilden? ich habe sie gerochen...Aber das ist unmöglich" _Er fing an zu rennen wo ihn seine Beine hinbrachten. Er kam nicht darauf das es der Geruch von Kagome war aber weil er an Kikyou dachte, dachte er es wäre ihrer. Nicht lange nachdem er sie gerochen hat fand er sich auf einer Lichtung wieder. Der Sonnenuntergang war hinreißend und er setzte sich hin um ihn zu genießen. Er konnte ihn nicht ganz genießen aber er wusste nciht was ihm fehlte... Kagome. Er genießte den Sonnenuntergang so sehr das er Kagome ganz vergessen hatte.

Wärendessen bei Kagome ... : 

„_Endlich sind sie mir einigermaßen gelungen" _lobte sie sich selber und hob eines ihrer Muffins begutachtete die Muffins ein letztes mal bevor sie die Muffins auf ein Tablett platzierte und decorierte. Sie sah auf die Uhr und ihr fiel auf das sie nur noch 10 minuten hat! „OH NEIN! ich habe kaum etwas zu essen, nichts vorbereitet, garnichts dekoriert und mich nicht schön angezogen und warum? wegen Inuyasha! ARRRRGGH! Was soll ich nur tun... soll ich dir Party absagen" und gerade als sie daran dachte klingelte es an der Tür. _"Nein bitte nicht jetzt! Jederzeit nur nicht jetzt!" _„Ich komme gleich!" schrie sie aus Verzweiflung. Sie dachte eine Ewigkeit nach was sie nur tun soll. Und noch ein mal sah sie auf ihre Uhr. _"18:55 nur noch 5 minuten bis alle da sind... man was mache ich nur... ich stelle erstmal die muffins auf den Tisch und dann ziehe ich mir mein Kleid über. Das sollte hoffentlich reichen" _Sie holte gerade die Muffins und stellte sie auf den Tisch als es wieder klingelte. ,,Einen Moment noch!" Sie sprang die Treppen rauf in ihr Zimmer und mit jedem Sprung hasste sie Inuyasha mehr. Am Zimmer angekommen sagte sie erstmal „MACH PLATZ!" sie wusste zwar nicht wo er war aber trotzdem fühlte sie sich besser.

Bei Inuyasha ... :

*BÄÄÄM! Inuyasha auf Boden aufknall* „AUU KAGOMEEE!" _„warte, Kagome! oh nein! die Party! mich hatte der Sonnenuntergang so fasziniert das ich Kagome ganz vergessen hab... Des wegen ist sie sauer auf mich. Ich muss schnell zu ihr!"_

Und bei Kagome läufts sehr hektisch zu ... :

„Welches Kleid ziehe ich nur an verdammt noch mal!" Kagome durchwühlte ihren ganzen Kleiderschrank der am ende vollkommen leer war. _„Das räume ich später auf..."_ „Ah ich könnte dieses zweiteilige anziehen. Das passt zwar nciht ganz zu Halloween aber egal." Es war ein Violettes Kleid aus Spinnen-Seide und hatte eine art Schal den sie über ihre Schultern wie eine Jacke legte aus durchsichtigem Stoff. Sie rannte runter und schaute noch ein mal auf die uhr _"18:59" _und gerade in dem Augenblick als sie die Tür öffnete klingelten ihre "Gäste" ungeduldig. Doch vor der Tür stand nur ein Fremder junger Mann ca. in ihrem Alter. „Kagome ...'' hauchte er verträumt und erleichtert und kam näher auf sie zu. _"wer ist dieser Irrer! ich kenne ihn nicht und er tut gerade so als ob wir uns ein Lebenlang kennen! Inuyashaaa HILF MIIIIRR!" _Kagome wich immer einen Schritt nach hinten aus, jeden Schritt den dieser Fremdling machte und ihr näher kam. „Ich habe so lange auf dich gewartet..." flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. Bei seinem Atem sträubten sich ihre Nackenhaare. _" es ist mir fast so als ob ich ihn kenne... irgendwo habe ich ihn schonmal gesehen nur WO?" _Plötzlich fühlte sie die Wand hinter ihr _„scheiße"_dachte sie als der Fremdling jetzt zu nahe an ihr stand. Er hob ihr Kinn und wollte sie gerade küssen als Inuyasha durch die Tür kam. _"Inuyasha... gott sei dank..." _ Kagomes Knie wurden weich und sie sank nach unten. Inuyashas Gesichtsausdruck war emotionslos und kalt. Dennoch konnte man in seinen Augen sehen das er verletzt war. „Störe ich?" Kagome wollte ihm etwas sagen doch ihre Stimme blieb ihr im Hals stecken und schon drehte sich Inuyasha um und ging raus,dachte Kagome, doch in Warheit ging er nur bis zur Tür raus und dann beobachtete er die beiden durch ein Fenster. ,,Ich wusste nicht das du einen Freund hast... Aber natürlich, so eine schönheit wie du es bist kann ja nicht lange allein bleiben"

Er hockte sich vor ihr hin und kam ihrem Gesicht wieder näher und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr : ,, Du willst bestimmt meinen Namen wissen oder? *schmunzel*" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. ,,daran musst du dich erinnern...sonst macht es ja keinen Spaß mehr *schmunzel*" So ein hinterhältiges schmunzel hatte sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen und es machte ihr Angst... sie spürte das er nichts gutes mit ihr vor hatte. Kagome konnte sich nicht began ihren Hals zu küssen. Das küssen wurde zum saugen. Es war ihr nicht unangenehm aber ... _"wieso erlaube ich ihm das eigentlich? ist es der schmerz wegen Inuyasha?"_ Als sie an Inuyasha dachte verspürte sie ein Gefühl als ob ihr Herz in Millionen von kleinen splittern zersprang. All ihre emotionen waren verschwunden sie fühlte sie leer, traurig und allein. Doch sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gezogen als der Fremde sie küsste und begrabschte. _"Das wird mir zu Bunt... Kagome scheint das nichts auszumachen also lasse ich sie lieber allein... Wieso tut sie mir das nur an? Was habe ich ihr geta- Man bin ich so Blöd? ich habe sie noch mehr mit Kikyou verletzt... Ich bin so ein Idiot" _während Inuyasha noch vertieft in Gedanken war passierte das im Haus :

"_Takaraschi! Katsurai Takaraschi!"_ als sie sich an seinen Namen erinnerte kickte sie ihn mit ihrem Knie in den Bauch und er flog nach hinten. Sie brauchte etwas Zeit bis sie registrierte was eigentlich in den letzten Minuten passiert wurde aus seinen Gedanken gezogen als er einen lauten knall hörte. Er drehte sich um und sah ins Fenster und verstand nichts_. "Was ist hier passiert?" _Kagome atmete rasend schnell ein und aus. _"wie konnte ich mich nur darauf einglassen? Inuyasha wird mir das nie verzeihen..." _In ihrem immernoch geschockten Gesicht lief eine Träne ihre Wange runter. Sie sank auf ihre sah aus dem Fenster weil sie sich selber hasste nein verabscheute. Doch als sie da Inuyasha sah wurden ihre Augen größer und sie wurde leicht rot. ,, Inuyasha ... " murmelte sie und Inuyasha drehte sich um un lief. Er wusste selber nicht wohin er läuft weil er nicht wusste was er tun sollte. _"Sie wollte es ja nicht aber... es tut trotzdem __so weh... tat es ihr auch immer so weh wenn ich mit Kikyou zusammen war? wie konnte sie es nur so leicht verstecken?Sie ist so ... so ... man kann sie nicht mit einem Wort beschreiben..." _Instinktiv rannte Kagome Inuyasha hinterher. Sie schlug die Tür auf und rannte, rannte so schnell ihre Beine sie nur tragen konnten. Inuyasha blieb stehen mit dem Kopf gesenkt. Er nahm es ihr nicht übel aber er konnte seine Gefühle einfach nicht zurückhalten. _"einzigartig ..." _fiel ihm ein doch selbst damit war er nicht zufrieden. Man kann sie einfach nicht beschreiben. Keuchend blieb Kagome vor Inuyasha stehen. Sie ist extrem schnell gerannt und versuchte zu Wort zu kommen, was ihr aber schwer fiel. Es began leicht zu Regnen (jaja ich weiß kitschig aber das mag ich ^^) Kagome richtete sich auf, scloss die Augen und Atmete tief ein und aus um sich zu beruhigen. ,,Inuyasha-" fing sie an aber sie konnte den Satz nicht zu ende bringen. Eigentlich wusste sie nicht mal was sie ihm sagen wollte. Als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte und beide durchnässt waren, konnte Kagome nur ein „Es tut mit unendlich Leid" rausbringen. _"was soll ich nur sagen? er wird mir nicht verzeihen... da soll ich mir mal keine Hoffnungen machen..." _Eine sehr unangenehme Stille entstand. „Inuyasha wie soll ich das wieder in Ordnung bringen? ich tuhe alles!"

„Kagome-" fin Inuyasha an aber Kagome unterbrach ihn.

„Bitte sag es mir!" flehte Kagome verzweifelt. Sie bagann mit schnellem atmen das dann aber ein schluchzen wurde.

Inuyasha drehte sich um und sah Kagome direkt in die Augen. In seine wunderschönen, goldenen Augen voller traurigkeit. Sie hatten ihre Lebendigkeit und ihren Glanz verloren. Sie konnte nicht glauben das sie es war wieso er jetzt so traurig ist. _"Diesen Inuyasha der seine Gefühle zeigt kenne ich nicht!"_

Inuyasha zögerte und dann nahm er sie in den Arm. _"Ich kann ihr einfach nicht böse sein. Dafür liebe ich sie viel zu sehr"_ „Kagome, bleibe einfach für immer bei mir" Kagome blinzelte paar mal weil sie ihren Ohren nicht glaubte. _"wie kann er mir nicht böse sein?"_ Ein lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Nach einer gefühlten hlaben ewigkeit lockerte sich die Umarmung von Inuyasha. Kagome blickte zu ihm hoch. Seine Augen hatten wieder ihren Glanz erlangt und man konnte ihm ansehen das er glücklicher war. Er streichelte sachte über ihre Wange, wodurch ihre Nackenhaare sich sträubten. Er hob ihr Kinn an und küsste sie sachte. Dieser Kuss war voller Gefühlen und Leidenschaft. Kagome war glücklich. _"solange ich mit Inuyasha bin, bin ich glücklich." _Langsam lösten sich ihre Lippen „Was für eine Frage, natürlich werde ich für immer bei dir bleiben" Ein breites Lächeln breitete sich auf beiden Gesichtern aus. Und so blieben sie noch weiter im Regen stehen, zusammen, immernoch umarmend.

_**The End**_

Ok das war meine erste FF und ich hoffe sie hat euch gut gefallen :D Ich bitte euch reviewt damit ich mich verbessern kann aber nichts wie : „Ich habe so einige Gramma Fehler entdeckt" Bitte lasst das. Ich habe noch keinen Beta Leser und mir gehen nunmal ein paar Fehler durch die Lappen. Also wenn ihr reviewt dann nur über den Inhalt oder wie ich alles erklärt hab, was hätte ich noch besser ausschreiben können etc. Und ja ja ich weiß, ich finde das Ende ist vielleicht etwas kitschig aber ich steh nunmal auf fluff ^^ Ich selber finde auch das je näher ich dem Ende kam desto langweiliger fand ichs aber das kann auch an mir liegen ;)

Und während ich das hier schreibe habe ich schon eine neue Idee im Kopf ;)

Danke das ihr euch die Zeit genommen habt meine FF zu lesen!

Ciao,

Evil Spirit Chaser :3


End file.
